Sadistic People, Stars and Tennis
by autumn's fairy thyme14
Summary: What will happen if Kirihara was suddenly assigned to babysit another sadistic person? Will they survive the day without injuries or will they? One-shot!


Hi everyone Thyme here, it's my first time making a fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. So with no further ado here is KiriharaxOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis nor Kirihara... T^T I only own the plot and Elairh...

**Sadistic People, Stars and Tennis**

"Onii-chan! Where are we going?" Elairh whined as she kept on pressing her brother to oblivion. "Really Elairh, do you think I'll let you on your own for even a day?" Issey said gruffly as he hastened his pace to the Kirihara residence. Elairh glared at her brother. "Nii-chan, I'm already 17 how can you not let me on my own? Even mom let's me be!" She debated. "Elairh, if only mom is on her right mind she wouldn't let you but she's busy all the time. Even dad let's you on your own! I'm going nuts!" Issey grabbed his hair and pulled it. "Can't you be normal even for once? Elairh, Nii-chan's going to be bald even before I become 30." Elairh only giggled at her brother and smiled. "I love you very much Nii-chan... I don't want you to be bald because of me." Issey sighed and hugged her little sister. "Okay, just... just keep still today. Akaya, Akito's little brother, is going to babysit you today. Don't make me hate you okay Elairh?" Elairh just nodded her head and kept on walking along side Issey.

Issey rang the door bell and waited for a response. "Coming!" Akaya said as he rushed for the door. "Ahh Issey nii-chan! Matte yo!" Akaya said as he called for his brother. "Aniki! Issey nii-chan's here." "Okay! Thanks Akaya. I'll be right down." Akito said as he change his shirt and grabbed his bag. "Akaya, this is Elairh, Issey's imouto. We'll be back later at night so I hope you can keep her company. Matta ne!" Akito ruffled Akaya's already messed hair. "Oy! Aniki! Matte!" Akaya said trying to catch up. He huffed coming back to their gate. Gazing up and down her form, Akaya blinked hard. "Do you play tennis?" He asked. "Yeah... Do you?" Elairh asked equally curious. "Yup. I do. Wanna play?" Akaya invited. "Iiyo." Elairh replied. Akaya ran into their house and grabbed his bag. "So what should I call you?" Akaya asked trying to lighten the atmosphere. "You can call me El-chan or Air-chan." She smiled at Akaya. "I'll call you Air-chan. Call me Aka-kun." Akaya said with a grin. Elairh laughed and clutched her stomach. "Aka-kun desu ne?" Elairh said wiping a tear. "We're here. Dozo..." Akaya handed her a racket and a ball. "You serve first." "Ahh OMOI!" Elairh said as she latched on the racket. "Honto ka? Is it too heavy?" Akaya asked. "No, it's okay I'll try." Elairh served a fast ball and aced a serve! "Yatta! I aced it! Did you see it Aka-kun?" Elairh said with twinkling eyes. "Oh! It was a nice serve!" Akaya said in approval. "Maybe I should buy a racket like this!" Elairh said examining Akaya's racket. Elairh tried to serve again but tripped. Controlling the racket was becoming a task. "Itai... My knee's bleeding." Elairh said. Akaya ran to her and carried her to the nearest bench. "It's bleeding. Ahh! Wait here I'll clean it up." Akaya said in panic. He ran to the water fountain and wet his towel.

Returning to Elairh's side, he slowly dabbed the towel on the wound. "Itai! Don't touch me!" Elairh said as she accidentally slapped Akaya's cheek. Akaya fell on his butt and touched his cheek. He glared at her and continued on cleaning her wound with force. "Stop it! It hurt's!" Elairh kicked Akaya away and ran away. "Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Akaya shouted slowly turning into devil Akaya. Elairh hid behind a tree and grabbed a rock readying an attack on Akaya. "Elairh come out wherever you are." Akaya taunted while holding a ball and racket in his hand. "She's getting on my nerves, really I'm helping her and what she slaps me and kicks me? She really doesn't know who she's messing with." Akaya thought while silently approaching Elairh. Elairh stood up and fired the first assault. The rock made a small red bruise on Akaya's cheek. Meanwhile, Akaya already aimed his serve towards Elairh which hit her on her shin leaving a big red mark. "That's it! I'm done being kind!" Elairh barred her sharp nails and jumped on Akaya. Scratching his face and tugging on his hair harshly. Akaya getting irritated at her actions pinned her down and glared daggers at her. "What the fuck is you're problem!" Akaya shouted at her. Elairh struggled to get away from his grasp but failed miserably. His grip was too strong for her, it was already bruising her wrists. Tears leaked down her eyes and she started calling for her brother. "ISSEY NII-CHAN!" Akaya realised he became devil Akaya because of her assault on him. He let her wrist go and watched her sobbing. She curled on a fetal position and chanted her brother's name.

Feeling a little guilt, Akaya carried her to the bench. Her back and sides were full of the dirt because of their little spar. "Oy, stop crying already. I was supposed to babysit you remember but you started slapping and kicking me." Akaya hushed Elairh. Elairh hiccupped and tried to wipe her tears. "Gomen ne Aka-kun. It's just that I hate being hurt. It makes me hysterical." Akaya rubbed her back and said, "It's okay. I do that a lot too." He then smiled and asked. "Want a drink?" Elairh looked into his beautiful dark green eyes and thought, "Such a nice person." "Thank you, Aka-kun. I'll come along. *hic* *hic*" Elairh covered her mouth and looked at Akaya. He chuckled and said, "Okay, but I think I'll watch you suffer a little bit more." Akaya grinned and sat back down. "Ahh~ *hic* *hic* Aka *hic* kun!" Elairh glared at him and tried to stand on her own but a sudden zap on her feet made her tumble. "Oy! Air-chan daijobu?" Akaya asked as he helped her up. They both saw the big bruise Akaya made on her shin. It was turning purple and her knee was still bleeding. "Aka-kun, do you think I should cut my leg and throw it away?" Elairh asked tears brimming again. Her left leg was really hurting badly and it looks horrible beyond compare.

"I think we should go home." Akaya said ashamed of what he had done. He ran back to the courts and got his bag. When he got back to Elairh, she threw a can of Ponta towards him. "You can walk?" Akaya asked in a daze. "Of course silly, I'm not an invalid yet." She grinned. "Thanks anyway." Akaya smiled. He turned his back on her and said, "Hop on." "I can walk Akaya, I don't need you to carry me." Elairh stated. Akaya sighed and pinched her bruise HARD. "Ouch!" Elairh screamed and Akaya caught her on his back. "Don't you even dare pull my hair, I'll pinch this again." Akaya taunted as he circled the bruise with his thumb. "I hate you to bits Akaya!" Elairh groaned out.

They have been walking for almost half an hour and the house was still nowhere in sight. "Akaya, I'll walk now. I must be heavy." Elairh said trying to give herself a bit of dignity. "No, it's fine just keep quiet there." Akaya reiterated pointing on her bruise. "Fine." Elairh moaned in defeat. She laid her head on Akaya's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Finally, she stopped whining." Akaya sighed but the next minute Elairh was choking Akaya. "Akaya put me down NOW! I'm not going to let go." Elairh said as she tightened her arms around Akaya's neck. "Try me." Akaya taunted then he pinched her bruise again. Elairh squealed in hurt and let go off Akaya's neck. "You're a handful more than me!" She cried and buried her face into his hair. "Just shut up there and sleep." Akaya hushed. "I'm really not sure if I should believe you." Elairh huffed. "You might torture me again!" She added. Akaya stopped walking, "What does that mean AIR-CHAN?" Akaya's eyes glinting sharply. "Eeep." Elairh hid her head on his back and apologized. "Gomen Aka-kun. I'll sleep!" Elairh said in fright. "Good." Akaya smiled and went on his way. "But where the hell in Japan are we going? It's almost half an hour and were not back home yet." Elairh asked peeked behind his dark tresses. "Oh that, we're going to the pharmacy. We ran out of bandages and plasters because of me." He laughed. "Do you always get in fights?" Elairh curiously asked. "Yup. It's a normal thing." Akaya replied without batting an eyelash. "Does your brother get angry with you?" "Of course. He beats me up when I go home with bruises. Haha" He chuckled. "My brother gets angry with me too... When I get into fights." Elairh confessed. "You get into fights? You're a girl!" Akaya asked in confusion. "So what? There's no rule saying girls can't fight!" Elairh pouted. "Ahh... Your poor, poor brother." Akaya tsked. "You're a girl. You should do the normal things girls do rather than fight with thugs and bullies." He added. "But! But! But... I don't know what I should do. Not even the slightest clue!" Elairh said in rebuttal while blushing.

Akaya laughed hard, his body was quaking. His grip on Elairh's legs was losing up, Elairh wrapped her arms on his neck and said, "Akaya! Stop laughing! I'll fall!" "Ahh! Sorry!" Akaya hoisted Elairh up and tightened his grip on her legs. Elairh blushed and turned her head away from his sight. Akaya walked a bit more and the small pharmacy was insight. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Akaya crouched down and let Elairh off his back. He dashed into the pharmacy and grabbed bandages, cold cream, gauzes and plasters. "Ahh Kirihara-kun! Did you get into a fight again?" The store manager asked. Akaya scowled at the old man and said, "Nope, I didn't! I'm good now!" Akaya boasted. The old man laughed and gave Akaya his stuffs. Outside Elairh heard the ramblings of the two men and laughed t herself. "Akaya-kun is just like me, hurting others when they hurt me. I know it's bad but it's like an instinct ever since that incident." Elairh silently thought to herself. "Elairh, come." Akaya reached out his hand. Elairh looked at him and hesitated for a while but Akaya sighed and pulled her to him. He once again carried her on his back. "Ne~ Akaya, Is your house near?" She asked all of a sudden. "Yup just around that corner," He pointed as he shuffled Elairh, his bag and the plastic bag that contained the medicine. "I'll carry that for you." She pointed at the bags. "Ahh... Arigato." Akaya passed on the bags and turned at the corner.

On the other side he saw his captain and vice captain waiting in front of their house. "Shit! I forgot we had a meeting today about the finals!" Akaya ran to his captain who was smiling at him and a vice captain who was frowning. "Kirihara did you forget about the meeting? Did you fight with someone again?" Sanada asked angrily. It was only then they noticed there was a pair of arms clutched on Akaya's neck and pair of legs dangling in front of him. "Kirihara, did you torture that girl?" Yukimura asked softly noticing the large bruise and dried blood on her knee. "Buchou! Yes.. NO! NO! I'll explain! Please don't take me out of the line up!" Akaya pleaded and bowed the lower half of his body showing Elairh. "Hajimemashite?" Elairh said in an uncertain tone.

The four of them were seated in the living room while Akaya busied himself in tending to Elairh's wound and bruise. "What did really happen?" Yukimura asked with a grin and Sanada just sighed. Elairh smiled towards him and told the story. "Akaya you should be ashamed of what you did." Yukimura chastised. Akaya bowed his head low and repented. "Yukimura-san, it's my fault too so don't blame it all on Aka-kun." Elairh stated. "Hai hai El-chan." Yukimura replied. "Just don't do it again, I'd rather see you two sharing ice cream in a hot afternoon." The said two blushed and stuttered trying to rebut Yukimura. "Well then nice meeting you El-chan. We'll be going now. Akaya remember we have another meeting tomorrow. Just call if you have to babysit El-chan. We'll help you. I bet Marui-kun would enjoy her company." Yukimura teased. Kirihara scowled at their captain and led them out. Sighing to himself he saw Elairh asleep on the couch.

He went to his room and grabbed his blanket. He draped it over Elairh and pulled a lever that transformed the couch to a bed. He grabbed another pillow and went to sleep as well. "Ahh! I'm exhausted. Carrying Air-chan is a better training practice for arms and legs." He grinned and closed his eyes.

Two hours later Elairh woke up first and saw Akaya beside her. "Oh..." She covered her mouth and silently moved her face away from his. She stared intently on the bruise she left on Akaya's cheek. Grabbing a plaster from the kit, she peeled it open and slowly and gently placed it on the bruise. Akaya's eyes fluttered open and saw a pair of soft jade set of eyes with a look of concern. Elairh stared into the dark green eyes that looked like a depthless pool. Akaya blinked and Elairh blinked after him. Akaya blushed and sitting up quickly he hit Elairh's forehead with his. Elairh blacked out and passed out on top of Akaya. "Shit! Air-chan wake up! Ahh! I'm sorry." Akaya furiously shook Elairh's body back and forth to wake her up. "My world's spinning... There are many Aka-kun's! I must be crazy." Elairh said aloud without noticing it. Akaya laughed and laid his head on Elairh's stomach. "Kawai..." He grinned. " Elairh groaned out and touched something soft on her stomach. "Aka-kun, Is this you?" Elairh asked softly ruffling his dark tresses. Akaya closed his eyes and sighed in relief. It's been awhile since someone massaged his hair like this. He gave a small smile and stood up. He once again transformed the bed into a couch and looked for a cold pack. Lifting Elairh's head he sat down on the couch and laid it down on his lap while placing the cold pack on her forehead bump.

"Air-chan, sorry. I'm really a sadistic bastard aren't I?" Akaya confessed. Elairh sat up and grabbed Akaya's face. "NO! You're such a nice person!" Elairh justified. "Are you becoming sarcastic now?" Akaya asked uncertainty flashed on his face. Elairh looked at him darkly and bumped her head against with him. "Itai! Elairh!" Akaya closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Elairh looked at him and giggled. She move towards Akaya and kissed him on the cheek. "Daisuki Aka-kun!" "Eeeh!" Akaya fell down the couch and blushed at least 10 shades of red. "Ne Aka-kun! You have to kiss me back!" Elairh taunted as she crawled towards him, "Iyada!" Akaya moved backwards and ran upstairs. Elairh's laugh rang through the whole house while Akaya was blushing to the roots of his hair emitting a very light pink color surrounding his body. "Akaya! My knee's bleeding again!" Elairh feigned a hurting voice and lo and behold Akaya came down running. "Kidding!" Elairh jumped Akaya and pinned him down. "Elairh girls don't do this!" Akaya blushed and tried to get away from Elairh. "You're no fun! Just a peck! Here!" She pointed on her lips. Akaya blushed even more and Elairh laughed hard. "Aka-kun is too adorable!" She exclaimed as she showered Akaya's face with kisses. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Akaya said in defeat. "I'll do it! Just stay still okay!" Elairh's eyes twinkled with mischievousness.

Akaya tackled Elairh down and grabbed the blanket. He enveloped Elairh with a blanket that left Elairh struggling. "Aka-kun! No fair!" Elairh squirmed on top of the couch. Akaya sat at the other side of the couch. "Air-chan it's bad for girls being so aggressive." Akaya chastised as he was still calming his heart. "Really this is getting exhausting Air-chan." "Aka-kun LET ME GO! I promise you I'll stay still. It's hot!" Elairh pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Fine... I'll let you go but no more kisses! OKAY! Understand?" Akaya asked waiting for Elairh's reply. "I hate you! I'll stay like this and tell Akito nii-chan that you harassed me!" Elairh stated. "You're so stubborn." Akaya sighed in defeat. He walked towards the couch and untied the Elairh. "Yatta! Aka-kun! Come here!" Elairh tackled Akaya and kissed him full on the lips. "There that wasn't so bad right!" Elairh said with a blush. She was getting affected by the kiss too, it was only to tease Akaya but it was backfiring. She gazed back to Akaya and saw him lick his lips. Her eyes bulged and saw Akaya's eyes turn reddish. "Shimatta!" Elairh squeaked. Before she can leave Akaya he already grabbed her and pinned her down.

"Now now El-chan that was such a naughty thing to do, considering you are a girl. You're not thinking of all the wrong possibilities I can do" His eyes glinting the wrong way. "AKAYA" Elairh screamed. Just then Akito and Issey arrived home. Stunned at the scene in front of them Akito and Issey stood still. "Ahh, El-chan our playtime's over." Akaya lowered his head and nuzzled the underside of her chin leaving a kiss on the side of her lips before he stood up and went upstairs. "KIRIHARA AKAYA! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Akito shouted on the top of his lungs. Issey ran to his sister and cuddled her. "Are you okay Elairh? O my God! I just did not see my sister almost rape. Akito I'm gonna punch the daylights out of your brother." Issey angrily stated. "No need Issey, I'll be doing that." Akito said as he heard Akaya's footsteps. Elairh just gathered her wits and stopped her brother. "NO! WAIT!" The two men stopped from their further advance on Akaya. "Brother DON'T YOU DARE PUNCH AKA-KUN! I'll explain first please!" Elairh pleaded. Issey went back to her sister and saw her leg with a very BIG BRUISE and a plaster on her knee. "How did you get those?" He asked concernedly. "Tennis" She grinned and looked at Akaya.

"So in short, all of these events happened because of Elairh provoking Akaya, right?" Akito asked as he tried to confirm the story. Elairh nodded her head vigorously while Akaya could only feel shame for what he did. "I should have know. Come Elairh we're going home! I really can' trust you to stay still can't I!" Issey angrily said and pulled Elairh to her feet. Elairh stumbled on the floor and Akaya helped her up. "It's not entirely her fault I also have a sadistic streak you see." Akaya admitted. "What? Akito is that true?" Issey said in disbelief. "Yeap! It's true, he's sadistic alright." Akito said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Elairh and Akaya sat beside each other while their brothers talked about the upcoming matches of the clubs. "Ne~ Aka-kun are you upset with me?" Elairh asked as she fiddled with her skirt. "No... I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with myself." Akaya told her. "Eeeh? But why? I really like you Akaya!" Elairh flushed. "Then I'm grateful..." Akaya blushed. "Soo... Can I stop over here again?" Elairh asked. "Of course I'll be happy to spend time with you again."Akaya said.

"So Akito do you think were gonna be in-laws in the future?" Issey asked as they watched the two blush and chat. "I'm more worried about of what kind of dates they are gonna have in these coming days." Akito sighed. "Akaya is more sadistic than Elairh that I know." He added. "I'm sure Elairh can handle it." Issey drawled.

"Ne Aka-kun did you see stars when I kissed you?" Elairh asked meekly. "Nope I saw stars when you hit your head with mine." He teased. "Mou! You're no fun!" Elairh said as she pinched Akaya's cheek hard leaving a red hue. "Aka-kun I'm wondering maybe you're more of a "M" than an "S". You obviously like being pinched by me. Look your blushing." Elairh laughed. "M? Masochist? Blushing? My cheeks are red because you pinched them!" Akaya argued and tackled Elairh on the couch while Elairh giggled. "Oy oy! Futari tomo! Get a ROOM!" Akito shouted. Elairh laughed hard while Akaya blushed again. "A- do- ra- ble- A- ka- ya- kun!" Elairh teased as she blew a puff of air to Akaya's ear. "Ahhh~ Air-chan! You're a perv!" Akaya said while clutching his ear and pointed an accusing finger at Elairh who was enjoying tormenting Akaya. "Elairh is evolving to be even more provoking than Akaya." Akito sighed. Issey could only nod his head in agreement.

-Fin-

So what do you think? Is the rating correct? I hope so! T^T I hope you enjoyed it. v.v please comment and review. I'm gonna really appreciate them hoping it can help my writing skills! :D Thank you for reading!

Love,

Thyme


End file.
